Critique d'Harry potter et l'enfant maudit
by crossfan66
Summary: Un critique de ce livre qui a tant fais parler de lui. Est il si nul que ça ? (critic of Harry potter and the cursed child)


**''Albus Severus Potter, nous t'avons nommé, assez maladroitement, du nom de deux des plus grands directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était à Serpentard. Il a trahis ses amis, tout le monde le détestait et il voulait se taper ta grand mère... L'autre était pédé... Bonne chance fiston''**

Durendal1

Bonjour, récemment (en fait plus si récemment que ca lorsque je posterais cette critique) est sorti le scripte de la pièce de théâtre ''the cursed child'' et je tenais vraiment à en discuter avec vous. A l'heure actuel il existe des dizaines de critiques diverses et variées sur YouTube, et le reste de la toile, mon intervention n'est donc qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan mais je tenais à vous la soumettre. Juste au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas lu, voici un **première critique sans spoiler** :

''Le livre de cursed child n'est pas à proprement parlé une suite de la saga d'harry potter et pour cause, il n'a pas été écrit par JK Rolling mais par Jack Thorne. Je déconseille donc de s'attaquer à ce livre avec des trop grandes attentes et en pensant retrouver la magie de la saga. Bien que parrainé par JK, on sent dans ce livre un réel décalage avec les roman, autant dans le style que dans dans la présentation de l'univers. Mais il reste une extension correct de l'histoire qui nous a tant fait rêver, le manque de développement psychologique que permettait le roman est contrebalancé par l'attention que le livre porte aux différents personnages (bien que certains soit délaissés) au lieu de se concentrer sur un personnage comme dans la saga originale. Le livre est donc plus une œuvre indépendante cherchant a rendre hommage a JK Rolling qu'une suite poursuivant les aventures de nos héros. Cependant il s'appuie sur de nombreuses références qui rendront difficile sa lecture par des lecteurs ne connaissant pas l'histoire original. On peut conclure que si ce livre ne rend pas complètement honneur à la saga d'origine, il doit être pris comme un divertissement et comme une marque d'amour envers la saga, et comme on le dit : ''c'est l'intention qui compte''.

Voilà c'était la partie sans spoil, il fallait que je passe par là, pour vous encourager à lire le livre tout en émettant certain conseils et réserve. Maintenant je vais présenter plus en détail du livre et notamment du scénario donc :  
 **SPOILERS !**

C'est un terme qui est revenu dans de nombreuse critique : ''the cursed child est une fanfiction'' et je peux difficilement contredire cette affirmation. Quel sont les qualité et défaut de the cursed child ? C'est ce que nous allons voir. Nous commencerons par un retour chronologique sur le scénario du livre, nous continuerons par voir le traitement de chaque personnage et nous finirons par une analyse des relations entre les personnages.

L'histoire de ce ''huitième livre de la saga'' se passe 19 ans après la bataille de Poudlard. Il reprend l'épilogue des reliques de la mort, nous replongeant dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Cette ouverture est une excellente idée qui place bien le contexte et présente correctement les personnages. On peut noter que la scène n'est pas identique, attribuant certaine réplique de personnage secondaire à d'autre personnage plus centraux. Ce n'est à mon sens pas du tout un problème, même si il s'écarte de l'œuvre original, Thorne met en avant les personnages qui seront les plus important, et il vaut mieux se concentrer sur certains personnages car l'histoire est déjà très courte pour nous les présenter et la mise en avant de personnage qu'on ne verra que deux scènes n'a pas vraiment d'importance.  
On a donc la présentation de Albus Severus Potter, qui comme dans l'épilogue fait part à son père de sa peur d'aller à serpentard auquel son père dit que Serpentard a aussi accueillit de très bon élèves comme Rogue. C'est selon moi un nouveau signe que l'histoire réécrivait l'histoire du harry Potter d'origine. On se souviens lors du premier livre tout le rejet qu'inspirait serpentard : Hagrid conseil à Harry de ne pas y aller ''mieux vaut poufsouffle que Serpentard'' après avoir précisé que les cancres étaient nombreux à poufsouffle (c'est dire); Drago qui est d'office présenté comme un personnage antipathique dit qu'il vaut mieux être à Serpentard; Ron dit que sa mère lui en voudrait d'être à Serpentard et Harry demande lui même à ne pas y aller. Ici on montre aussi Serpentard comme ayant une mauvaise réputation (ce qui est plutôt normal) mais on nuance profondément ce propos en annonçant, par le biais de Harry qui est celui en qui on a le plus confiance, que Serpentard n'est pas une mauvaise chose. On a aussi une présentation de la famille Weasley avec leur fille Rose. Je dois avouer que ce personnage ne m'a pas vraiment marqué dans ce passage, mais c'est juste une reprise de la scène final d'Harry Potter 7.

On assiste à la monté dans le Poudlard express d'Albus et de Rose, qui cherche un compartiment. Ce à quoi Rose précise qu'il faut faire ce choix avec précaution car ce qui son dans le même wagon dans le Poudlard express deviennent souvent amis pendant la scolarité. Je ne sais pas si cet explication est sarcastique mais force est de constater que c'est le cas. J'avais théorisé que les wagons était porteur d'enchantements qui augmentaient la sociabilité mais bon… c'est une bonne séquence qui prolonge la scène de présentation de Rose, celle d'une jeune fille qui pense constamment à l'avenir, et cherche à dépasser suivre les pas de ses parents.

Ils tombent donc sur Scorpius, avec qui s'engage un dialogue alléchant ou chacun se découvre. Une nouvelle fois, Thorne s'écarte de l'histoire original en faisait intervenir Scorpius dans le poudlard express plutôt que sur le quais. Cela permet de prendre le temps de le découvrir vraiment, plutôt que de le noyer dans la foule de personnages. Cela rappel les changements de la première apparition de Malfoy entre les livres et les films (Malfoy apparaît d'abord dans le chemin de traverse et le train dans les livres, et seulement dans les couloirs de Poudlard dans les films).

La ''réécriture inversée'' continu lorsque Scorpius tente de détendre l'atmosphère en proposant des friandises, faisant écho au premier voyage en train d'Harry qui avait offert des friandises à Ron.

Rose frappant Albus j'étais mort de rire ^^

C'est aussi là que l'on révèle l'un des points les plus important de l'intrigue: Scorpius serait le fils caché de Voldemort! Soyons honnête, dès que j'ai lu ça, je n'y ai pas cru, une affirmation aussi énorme en début de livre allait très probablement être démenti peu de temps après, même les personnages n'y croient pas. Pourtant ça valait le coup, ça attire d'office notre attention sur ce personnage.

Rose finit par quitter le compartiment, refusant de se rapprocher du jeune homme, dans doute dans sa volonté de suivre les traces de ses parents et éviter de devenir ami avec un futur Serpentard.

Les mots de la fin était très touchant avec Scorpius qui remercie Albus de rester pour ses bonbons (ceux du Malfoy)

La scène de transition est très intéressante mais nécessite un peu d'imagination pour se la représenter, on peut presque imaginer une comédie musicale pour cette scène, la chanson du choixpeau est pas mal mais… en anglais. La cérémonie du choixpeau paraît classique d'abord Rose qui va à Gryffondor (j'en viens à me demander si le fait de l'avoir appelé Granger-Weasley, n'était pas un prétexte pour la faire passer avec Albus dans la répartition) puis Scorpius à Serpentard, puis Albus à Serpentard. Ce choix a été salué par un grand nombre de lecteur dont je fais partit, c'est un nouvel exemple de réécriture inversée, Albus allant à Serpentard contrairement à son père. D'autre personnes ont critiqué le fait qu'Albus qui avait peur d'aller à Serpentard ne pouvait pas s'y retrouver. A cela je répond qu'Albus n'a pas tant peur d'aller à Serpentard que des conséquences, il demande à son père si c'est une mauvaise chose ce à quoi son père répond que ça n'a pas d'importance. Ensuite le choixpeau peut très bien se tromper (JK avait dit que c'était une erreur que Pettigrow soit à Gryffondor) et il peut ne pas tenir compte de l'avis de l'élève (Neville voulait d'abord aller à Poufsouffle). Enfin tout est une question de la raison du choix, si Harry veut éviter Serpentard c'est pour se démarquer de Voldemort et de ce qu'il représente, mais Albus n'a pas cette raison, enfin (et c'est le plus évident) son choix, il l'a presque déjà fait dans le Poudlard express en choisissant de rester avec Scorpius plutôt qu'avec Rose.

Cette situation évidemment surprend tout le monde, la suite de la séquence continue sur cette idée qu Albus est différent d'Harry, les année défilent, et on comprend qu'Albus veut se démarquer de son père, j'adore la phrase ''you are you and I am me'', j'ai à peine été surpris car je m'attendais à ce qu'Albus soit un peu doué en potion (pour être vraiment l'opposé de son père) mais un cancre complet rend la situation encore plus explosive. On voit vraiment le rapprochement entre Scorpius et Albus, Albus considérant Scorpius comme étant la seul chose dont il a besoin, et Scorpius lui demandant de venir à l'enterrement de sa mère. On continue aussi le parcour de Rose, qui obtient le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais qui tente de rester avec Albus tant que Scorpius n'est pas là. C'est aussi amusant de voir Scorpius commencer à avoir le béguin pour Rose, ça me rappel un peu l'amour de Ginny pour Harry. On aussi un rappel des autres enfants de Harry, qui lui ressemble plus, Lily allant à Gryffondor, et James se moquant de la maison de son frère, isolant encore plus le jeune homme. Mais ce sont des actions secondaire qu'on aurait très bien pu oublier.

La scène suivante présente Harry et Hermione à leur travail, une autre chose que j'espérais. La première saga présentait les problèmes scolaires, ce livre nous montre les problèmes du monde du travail : Harry qui a du mal à travailler, les problèmes du ministère… etc… mais j'aurais adoré qu'il développe encore plus cette aspect du livre. Ceux et celles qui ont grandi avec Harry Potter arrive souvent sur le marché du travail maintenant, il aurait été pertinent de montrer une image de ce monde du travail dans le monde des sorciers et les problèmes que ça apporte. Harry n'a pas beaucoup d'autres problèmes que son manque de talent dans la gestion administrative et ses problèmes familiaux. On voit surtout les problèmes qu'entraîne les métier prenant trop de temps, c'est une réalité qui est très représentative et qui aurait pu être exploité par la suite. On en profite aussi pour faire avancer l'intrigue en rapportant la prise d'un retourneur de temps illégal. Petit mention à la réplique : ''do you want a fancy cofee? Don't tell Ron''.

C'est à ce moment que l'on découvre Amos Diggory (un des derniers perso que je m'attendais à voir) qui vient faire une demande tout aussi imprévisible, demander à Harry d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour ramener Cédric à la vie. Cette scène est souvent détesté pour le traitement du personnage d'Amos et quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, effectivement je me suis dit que c'était un peu trop exagéré de la part de Thorne de faire changer un personnage à ce point (# gentil papa qui pardonne à Harry et le remercie d'avoir ramené le corps de son fils) surtout qu'il se dit ça près de 26 ans plus tard ! Mais quand on a lu la fin, on peut être plus tolérant dans le sens où on comprend qu'Amos est contrôlé par l'Imperium. C'est donc plus ou moins normal, bien que cela reste choquant sur le moment.

(Je parlerais des retourneurs de temps dans la deuxième partie)

On fait également la présentation de Delphini que j'ai beaucoup aimé sur le coup, sans doute car c'est le premier personnage de la saga (excepté Bill et Charlie, qui eut n'apparaisse pas beaucoup) à avoir entre 20 et 30 ans, c'est une période de la vie des sorciers que l'on ne connaît pas, les études supérieurs des sorciers. On apprend qu'elle est infirmière dans la maison de retraite ou se trouve Amos Diggory, et qu'elle veille sur lui. Évidemment faire intervenir un nouveau personnage comme ça, tu te doute qu'il va avoir une importance majeur dans l'histoire. De base quand une fanfic créé un nouveau personnage, c'est :

-Le héros, ou un personnage majeur auquel l'auteur s'identifie (et auquel il donne parfois son nom).

\- Le love interest d'un personnage auquel on arrive pas à trouver de partenaire.

\- Le méchant.

Et c'est vraie dans plus de 90% des cas, donc Delphi est malheureusement trop prévisible

S'ensuit la fameuse scène de dispute entre Harry et Albus. Personnellement j'aime beaucoup cette scène bien qu'elle puisse paraître un peu forcé. On a un excellent exemple de relation difficile entre un père et un fils qui s'oppose et surtout ne peuvent pas se comprendre. Chacun a une fausse vision de l'autre. Ne sachant pas comment lui parler à cause de leur différence.

On retourne dans le Poudlard express avec Rose qui tente (à la demande de son père) de renouer avec Albus en lui révélant que le ministère a récupéré un retourneur de temps mais le jeune homme refuse de continuer la discussion. Je me suis demandé si Rose ne faisait ça que pour son paternel ou si elle ne voulait pas un peu retrouvé Albus quand même. Albus retrouve Scorpius et lui livre son plan : retourner dans le passé et sauver Cédric Diggory ! Je vais mettre de côté la stupidité monumentale de ce plan pour essayer d'en comprendre les raisons. Albus veut prouver que son père n'était pas parfait et en corrigeant une de ses erreurs, faire ''mieux'' que lui. C'est une nouvelle manière d'opposer Albus et Harry dans le sens ou Albus veut réussir là où Harry a échoué car il échoue là où Harry a réussi. J'avais aussi suppose qu'Albus se retrouve en Diggory car il voit là une autre personne involontairement affecté par les actes de son père (ce qui est stupide car . Les deux élèves montent donc sur le toit du train pour sauter quand il atteindront le viaduc. Je trouve sympa d'utiliser un lieu représentatif car c'est sur ce viaduc qu'on eut lieu les incident avec la voiture volante et les détraqueur mais j'étais un peu septique sur le besoin de monter sur le toit du train pour sauter mais j'ai fini par me convaincre que c'était le plus rapide (et que c'était tout aussi stupide). L'intervention de la sorcière du chariot de friandise est amusante, développe correctement le background mais n'a en soit aucune finalité, ce que je trouve un peu dommage. Le fait est que ce passage est juste un interlude comique pour que Thorne se dise à lui même qu'il s'approprie l'univers de JK Rolling mais qui ne sert pas à grand chose d'autre et qui prendre du temps qui aurait pu être utilisé pour des points importants de l'histoire.

Les deux amis arrivent à la maison de retraite où se trouve Amos Diggory. Et évidemment on se demande comment ils ont fait pour aller depuis le viaduc jusqu'ici… mais on n'est plus à ça près. Ils retrouvent Delphini qui est ravi de les voir (et ne semble pas du tout surprise qu'ils ne soient pas à Poudlard) et qui les conduit à Amos Diggory. De la me vient mon interrogation : pourquoi aller voir Diggory? Il est difficile de comprendre si Albus veut l'approbation du vieil homme avant de commencer sa quête, si il veut d'abord expliquer à Amos qu'il avait raison avant de partir, s'il veut revoir Delphini… Bref c'est un peu confus (d'autant qu'il n'en avait pas parlé avant, un info qu'on aurait pu révéler sans gâcher le suspense). D'autant plus confu qu'Amos refuse qu'Albus et Scorpius entreprennent cette mission, non pas parce que ce sont des jeunes adolescents qui devraient être à l'école (tout le monde s'en fout de toute façon), ni parce que c'est dangereux et qu'il a peur pour eux, mais parce qu'il n'a pas confiance dans le fils d'Harry Potter et le possible fils de Voldemort pour accomplir une tel entreprise, une stupidité monumentale vu qu'il avait demandé à Harry près de 24h plus tôt. C'est mal tourné et c'est dommage.

Finalement Delphini parvient à convaincre son oncle d'accepter (alors que les deux adolescents aurait pu le faire sans l'accord d'Amos) et décide de partir avec eut.

Pendant ce temps au ministère, Harry veut avertir le monde des sorciers que sa cicatrice lui fait mal et que ça veut très certainement dire que Voldemort est de retour. On a donc une réunion avec les hauts membres du ministère tel qu'Harry, Hermione et Drago, mais je dois avouer que la présence de Ginny et de Ron me dépasse. Pourquoi sont ils là? Je ne savais pas qu'inviter son conjoint était courant dans les réunions politique, d'autant que leur rôle est plus que mineur (à peine une ou deux répliques). Bref Malfoy dit que les annonces du retour de Voldemort ont été très nombreuse depuis sa mort et que ce n'est qu'un autre canulars de plus donnant une nouvelle raison d'accuser Scorpius d'être le fils de Voldemort. Lui et les autres conseillers s'en vont laissant nos héros tout seul, qui vont ensuite se réunir dans la maison des Weasley pour parler de tout leur problème, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les avertir que Scorpius et Albus ont disparu avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Harry et Hermione retourne donc au ministère pour organiser les recherches, là bas ils retrouve Malfoy qui se plaint de tout les problèmes qu'Harry apporte sur sa famille.

Pour cette critique j'ai bien différencié les passages entre Harry et Albus, mais dans le livre, chaque passage est alterné. Bien que je comprenne l'envie de faire des coupes pour conserver éviter les scènes trop longue, ces scènes me paraisse trop courte et le changement de lieu me parait trop superflu. Ce qui m'aurait paru plus logique : Scorpius et Albus s'échappe du train, réunion au conseil du ministère, après le départ des conseillés, sans changer de scène ou de lieu, discution des 4 héros (ce qui aurait justifié la présence de Ginny et de Ron), on leur rapporte la nouvelle de la disparition des enfants et Malfoy revient (ça peut même être lui qui apporte la nouvelle), Ginny et Ron partent chercher de leur côté, Organisation des recherche. Changement de scene avec arrivé de Scorpius et Albus à la maison de retraite et discussions avec Amos avant leur départ.

De cette manière on sent une véritable coupure entre la fuite d'Albus et Scorpius et leur arrivée à la maison de retraite, rendant leur trajet plus crédible.

Retour sur Delphini, Albus et Scorpius qui décident d'infiltrer le ministère pour entrer dans le bureau d'Hermione, persuadé que le retourneur de temps s'y trouve. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré une info plus évidente, genre si Rose l'avait dit, mais bon. On a l'explication qu'Albus a préparer le polynectar en un temps record au lieu du mois entier qu'il prend normalement à préparer. C'est une excuse que je trouve juste inutile (d'autant que beaucoup de monde on critiquer ce fait), alors qu'il aurait suffit de montrer que Delphini avait du polynectar en réserve, tout comme elle avait des robes de Durmstrang. Il se transforme son donc en Harry, Ron et Hermione avant de pénétrer dans le ministère. La scène assez gênante où Albus embrasse sa tante pour passer inaperçu est un peu dérangeante mais passe encore tant qu'on reste ouvert d'esprit (et puis comparé à la scène du troisième film ou Harry et Hermione parviennent à emmener Buck pendant que Fudge regarde des fraisiers, c'est tout à fait plausible). Le fait qu'Hermione ai caché le retourneur de temps dans la bibliothèque qui peut se défendre est en soit assez ridicule. Tout autant que les énigmes installées pour défendre le retourneur, qui sont assez simple pour être résolue par un adolescent de 14 an. Je peux comprendre qu'il s'agisse d'un clin d'oeil au épreuve de la pierre philosophale, qui en tant que tel, étaient tout aussi stupide, mais j'espérais un peu mieux et un peu plus subtile.

L'épreuve est résolue par Scorpius et il obtiennent ainsi le retourneur de temps.

Cette première partie avait donc bien commencer pour moi, de nouveaux personnages, une nouvelle situation, plein d'opportunités, et mit à part la division des scènes et l'épisode de la bibliothèque gardienne, je n'avait pas grand chose à lui reprocher. Cependant j'appréhendais fortement la deuxième partie.

Avant de parler de la deuxième partie, je dois faire une parenthèse pour parler du voyage dans le temps. Par principe je me méfie du voyage dans le temps car :

-C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir des incohérences

-Cela décrédibilise en partie l'univers car aucune action (et particulièrement les morts) n'est irréversible.

De base, lorsque j'ai à juger un univers magique je préfère lorsque la magie a 3 interdits :

\- Il est impossible de ressusciter les morts.

\- Il est impossible de faire tomber amoureux (tout du moins de façon véritable et permanente).

\- Il est impossible de changer le passé.

Ce sont 3 pouvoirs qui lorsqu'ils existent crée souvent un déséquilibre dans un univers, et font perdre de la crédibilité à l'univers. Et JK Rolling respect ces règles à la lettre : la pierre de résurrection et priori incantatum ne fait que revenir des ''fantômes'' pendant un instant; les philtres d'amour ne créent qui sentiment d'attirance et slugorn nous précise qui est impossible de créer de l'amour véritable; le retourneur de temps permet de voyager dans le temps mais empêche d'en changer les évènements.

Et pourtant j'ai toujours eut beaucoup de mal à accepter la présence du retourneur de temps dans la saga originale (au même titre que le Félix felici d'ailleurs) car il surgit d'un peu nul part, sert à résoudre UN problème et disparaît complètement par la suite alors qu'il aurait pu résoudre plein d'autres problèmes, c'est le genre de deus ex machina à mon sens un peu trop facile. l'excuse que tout les retourneur de temps est été détruit pendant la bataille du ministère est un peu facile. Difficile de croire que le ministère gardait tout les retourneurs au même endroit et n'en avait confié aucun à ce moment. J'avais eut l'idée que le ministère gardait une sorte d'unité centrale des voyages dans le temps et que les retourneurs de temps n'étaient en fait que des relais mais ça reste peu plausible.

Autant dire que quand j'ai vu que cette histoire avait recours au retourneur de temps, j'étais déjà méfiant mais après avoir terminé de lire, j'était passablement excédé. Thorne utilise vraiment le retourneur de temps comme un deus ex machina pour justifier son intrigue. L'explication comme quoi il ne s'agirait pas du même type de retourneur de temps n'est à mon sens pas suffisant comme explications. Japprecie le fait que le monde des sorciers evolue, et quon invente des retourneurs de temps toujours plus puissant (j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé la réplique dHermione : la magie a bien évolué depuis notre époque) preuve que même la magie change. Cependant, même en acceptant le fait que ce retourneur de temps est différent, il aurait été important de l'introduire et d'en expliquer les propriétés, et les connaissances que le monde en a. Car dans cette histoire, le super retourneur de temps est présenté comme rare, voir même unique pourtant beaucoup de monde semble au courant de son existence et de ses propriétés. Des propriétés que le spectateur ne découvre qu'au fur et à mesure. Il existe dans les œuvres de fictions ce que l'on appel une ''suspensions de réalité'', l'idée étant que comme on est dans un univers fictif, le spectateur peut accepter n'importe quoi tant que ça lui ai expliqué et que ça reste cohérent. Sauf que là on n'explique presque rien. Amos, puis Albus, sont persuadés de pouvoir sauver Cédric et de changer le passé, ce qui contredit les règles du retourneur de temps classique. On se demande donc si ils ont juste une vision déformée du retourneur de temps, si ils ont appris ces informations par ailleurs ou si ce genre de retourneur de temps est devenu courant. Idem pour la rumeur selon laquelle Scorpius serait le fils de Voldemort grâce à un retourneur de temps qui aurait permit à sa mère de retourner dans le passé et ainsi de coucher avec Voldemort. Un retourneur de temps classique (en supposant que le retourneur de temps permet de remonter plusieurs années) oblige le voyageur du temps à rester à l'époque d'arrivée jusqu'à être revenu dans son époque, donc la mère de Scorpius (et Scorpius aussi d'ailleurs) aurait dû vieillir de 8 ans d'un coup, a moins qu'ils ne se soit fait cryogéniser… non ça part trop loin. Si il s'agissait d'un super retourneur de temps, Scorpius aurait dû être conçu en 5 minutes ce qui n'est pas beaucoup plus logique. Bref j'abordais cette deuxième partie avec de sérieux doutes, mais avec l'espoir que ce serait bien fait… Et bien j'ai pas été déçu.

On retrouve donc Albus, Scorpius et Delphini de retour à Poudlard car (On s'en souvient) le retourneur de temps ne permet pas de voyager dans l'espace. Je ne sais pas quel est la distance entre Poudlard et Londre (où se situe le ministère) mais je doute que ce soit la ville d'à côté. Évidement on peut supposer que Delphini maîtrise le transplanage d'escorte et qu'elle les a tout les trois amené à proximité de Poudlard avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château (qui aurait perdu pas mal de système de sécurité mais bon…). Et là on se dit que ça fait beaucoup de trajets pour pas grand chose. Albus et Scorpius s'échappent du Poudlard express pour finalement retourner à Poudlard? C'est un peu compliqué et ça aurait été tellement facile à éviter, voici un exemple : -Albus retourne à Poudlard, passe une demi année avec Scorpius et à échanger des lettres avec Delphini, créant un véritable lien avec ce personnage. A Noël, il revient chez lui, mais ne participe pas aux activités, pour le dérider, Rose lui raconte l'histoire du retourneur de temps. Albus écrit à Scorpius et Delphini de le rejoindre et ils pénètrent dans le ministère (par la même occasion on peut en profiter pour parler d'Harry et d'Hermione dont le travail empêche de revenir pour les fêtes, développant ainsi ce type de problèmes familiaux). Ils récupèrent le retourneur de temps et s'enfuit. Il retourne discrètement à Poudlard avec Delphini avant de mettre leur plan en marche.

C'est un détail à ce stade, et le scénario de Thorne, bien qu'insatisfaisant à mes yeux, reste un beau scénarios mais je tenais vraiment à vous présenter ma version.

Delphini confie à Albus et Scorpius des robes de durmstrang pour qu'ils puissent passer inaperçu mais ne les accompagne pas car elle est trop vieille. Les deux amis retourne donc le jour de la première tâche. Certaines personnes critiquent le fait que le retourneur de temps les fait passer du niveau du sol jusque dans les tribunes, pour ma part je n'ai pas eut de mal à imaginer une petite ''coupe au montage'', non précisé, d'autant qu'apparaître au milieu d'une foule d'élèves dans un endroit où il est impossible de transplaner aurait été très suspect. La rencontre avec Hermione est parfaitement géré, typique des erreurs que l'on peut faire dans un voyage temporel. Mais ce que j'ai préféré c'est l'ajout du commentateur . Donc Albus désarme Cédric pour l'empêcher de remporter la première tâche et le retourneur de temps (qui ne peut les maintenir que 5 minutes dans le passé) les renvoit à leur époque. Si on oublie les problèmes lié au voyage temporel en lui même, ce retour dans le temps est plutôt bien géré. Parlons maintenant des conséquences.

Retour à Poudlard et on a pour la première fois l'explication du voyage dans le temps selon Thorne (et c'est déjà le bordel) : c'est en quelques sorte semblable à celui de retour vers le futur : seul celui qui à voyager dans le temps se souvient de l'ancienne chronologie, en revanche à la fin de son voyage, il revient à l'endroit où il se trouvait dans le passé même si il a vécu une expérience différente dans cette nouvelle réalité. On doit donc en conclure que le retourneur de temps fait disparaître le voyageur du temps de cette nouvelle séquence chrono-événementiel pour que le voyageur du temps soit l'unique ''version de lui même'' présent à cette époque (cette disparition est elle discrète? Personne n'a t il assisté à la disparition du Scorpius et de l'Albus de cette époque? ... impossible à savoir). J'espère que vous avez compris, mais pour faire simple le lieu d'arrivé du voyageur du temps ne devrait pas correspondre à l'endroit où il devrait se trouver à cette époque (a moins qu'ils ne ce soient dédoublé ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas) donc c'est que l'alter ego du voyageur du temps est ''gommé de la réalité''. C'est illogique et pourtant c'est l'une des seuls possibilités pour permettre à nos héros de conserver le retourneur de temps à chacun de leur voyage.

Albus apprend que leur voyage n'a servit à rien car Cédric est toujours mort, car il s'est surpassé lors de la seconde tâche (en même temps lui faire perdre une épreuve qui n'était pas éliminatoires, c'était un risque à prévoir) mais des conséquences inattendus se sont quand même produite : Ron et Hermione ne sont plus ensemble et Rose n'a jamais existée. Pour cause, Hermione aurait refusé à Krum de l'accompagner au bal de Noël ce qui aurait empêché Ron de comprendre ses sentiments...ect.

Cette situation est (plus ou moins à juste titre) détesté par les fan pour cause que Ron et Hermione aurait très bien pu finir ensemble sans qu'Hermione n'accompagne Krum et qu'Hermione aurait refusé de mettre tout les membres de Durmstrang dans le même panier juste parce qu'elle soupçonnait que deux d'entre eux avaient désavantagé Cédric. Deux affirmations avec lesquels je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. C'est oublier un peu vite à quel point la relation Ron/Hermione à toujours été fragile et compliquée. On ignore tout de ce qui a pu se passer dans cet univers alternatif, on ignore même si Hermione avait réellement des sentiments pour Krum. Le bal de Noël à été d'une importante capitale pour Ron et Hermione, déjà c'est le moment où cette dernière fait pour la première fois attention à son apparence au point que Ron ne la reconnaît plus. Aurait elle fait autant d'effort si elle avait été ''en amis'' avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un champion ? Probablement pas. Ron se serait il rapproché d'Hermione si il n'avait pas eut le sentiment de la perdre pendant cette quatrième année? Ce couple a plusieurs fois été proche de ne pas exister : Ron qui sort avec Lavande, leur séparation dans le 7 (le trio n'est réunit que parce qu'Hermione prononce à un moment le nom de Ron). A l'origine c'était avec Harry qu'Hermione était censé finir, et si on regarde, Hermione accomplit beaucoup plus de chose avec Harry qu'avec Ron : ils sont tout les deux dans la dernière épreuve de la pierre philosophale (même si le film dit qu'Hermione préfère rester au chevet de Ron), il remonte le temps tout les deux dans le 3, ils s'entraînent à la première tâche du tournoi ensemble, il piegent ombrage dans la forêt ensemble et lors de la bataille du ministère, ils s'enfuient ensemble alors que Ron s'enfuit autre part, et dans le 7, il résolve la majorité des problèmes tout les deux (c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait partir Ron).

De la même manière, on surestime (a mon sens) la tolérance d'Hermione. Durant toute la première partie du 4, elle affiche un certain dédain pour Krum, prinicipalement dû à sa célébrité. Voir certains de ses camarades (car les membres de Durmstrang ne sont pas si nombreux) s'en prendre à Cédric à dû suffire à renforcer cette méfiance. Sans doute pas suffisamment pour qu'une haine s'installe (Hermione a quand même un bon fond) mais suffisamment pour l'empêcher d'accepter une invitation du célèbre attrapeur. Certain évoquent aussi le fait qu'Hermione avait remarquer que Albus et Scorpius n'avaient pas l'accent bulgare, mais Durmstrang n'est pas réservé au bulgares, Drago Malfoy ayant évoqué qu'il avait faillit faire des études là bas, donc déjà je trouvais l'argument un peu tiré par les cheveux, et fonder ses soupons juste sur ça, c'est un peu léger. Tout au plus aurait elle pu remarquer qu'ils étaient trop jeune pour être de Durmstrang car tout les élèves à être venu à Poudlard étaient majeur à ce moment.

Dans le présent (et dans les deux réalités, enfin je crois), Harry lors de sa recherche d'Albus tombe sur Bane, l'un des centaures qu'il avait rencontré auparavant. Une preuve de plus que ce livre est plus destiné au fan du livre car une personne ayant juste vu les films risque d'être un peu perdu. Bref Bane avertie Harry que selon les étoiles, son fils est en danger et entouré par d'épais nuage noir. Heureusement qu'il est précisé dans l'ordre du phénix que la science des centaures est ''une sagesse impartiale qui ne s'occupe pas des questions individuelles.'', mais cela convainc Harry que Scorpius est dangereux et qu'il doit l'éloigner de son fils, interdisant au deux adolescents de se voir. Cela accentue la séparation entre Albus et son père, mais ça n'a que peu d'impact sur l'histoire car Scorpius et Albus viol sans hésitation cette interdiction.

Comprenant leur erreur, les deux amis décident de repartir dans le passé pour saboter cette fois la deuxième tâche, mais surtout pour retirer à Cédric l'envie de participer. Albus propose donc d'humilier Cédric pour lui retirer envie de gagner, se basant sur l'idée que si lui même était un perdant, c'était à cause des moqueries. Dit comme ça ça a l'air du pire raisonnement du monde mais ce n'est pas complètement idiot, la honte et la perte de confiance sont d'excellents moyens de faire perdre quelqu'un. Tout cela en essayant de rattraper leur erreur en faisant avouer à Ron ses sentiments, le tout en moins de 5 minutes !

Albus et Scorpius sont donc retournés dans les couloirs du temps pour agir cette fois sur la seconde tâche. Comprenant qu'agir depuis les tribunes était une mauvaise idée, ils décident alors de lancer un sortilège quand Cédric serait dans l'eau, en se cachant dans les tuyaux, et donc pour cela ils décident de se renseigner auprès de Mimi Geignard. L'apparition de ce fantôme est plus divertissant qu'intéressante ou utile, et on voit rapidement que sa principale utilité était d'avertir Harry que son fils voyage dans le temps, une information capitale vu qu'Harry va être effacé par le prochain changement de réalité...

Une fois dans les tuyaux les deux amis remonte le temps. On pourrait se plaindre qu'une tuyauterie assez grande pour laisser passer une personne est irréaliste mais on nous avait déjà fait part de l'inhabituel largeur des tuyaux de Poudlard dans la chambre des secrets (il faut bien ça pour permettre au basilic de passer). Les deux amis humilient Cédric par un sortilège de gonflage, et tente de rattraper le coup du couple Ron/Hermione en lançant une sorte de feu d'artifice qui montre les sentiments de Ron pour Hermione. Et le retourneur les renvoie dans le présent.

On arrive dans un nouveau présent, un présent controversé et surtout peu compréhensible. L'humiliation de Cédric l'aurait poussé à devenir un mangemort, qui aurait ensuite tué Neville, ayant pour conséquence la survie de Nagini, la mort d'Harry, la survie de Voldemort... ect. Harry étant mort, Albus n'a jamais existé, et Scorpius se retrouve donc tout seul. C'est à mon sens, et ce malgré les problèmes de contexte, un partie intéressante car elle se concentre sur Scorpius, et ça aurait pu être une reprise intéressante des événement de si Voldemort avait remporté la victoire. On sent que cette version, tout comme le précédent, ne sont de l'ordre que de l'imagination d'un fan (#ceciesttoujoursunefanfiction) mais ils ont le mérite de présenter une autre version des fait. Le problème ici, contrairement au premier retour dans le passé, vient de l'explication de la situation. Car le fait que Cédric soit devenu un mangemort semble un peu trop facile pour expliquer la situation. On aurait pu trouver une autre explication.

Cette situation s'appliquerait plus selon moi à une situation où le plan de Voldemort se serait passé comme prévu lors de la 4ème année et pour ça, un exemple de possibilité aurait été de briser la baguette d'Harry, par accident par exemple, en voulant bloquer Cédric. De cette manière, Harry meurt à la place de Cédric, la cinquième année se déroule de manière semblable, Ombrage devient directrice et à la fin de l'année Voldemort parvient à prendre le contrôle du ministère. Dumbledore est toujours un criminel pour avoir tenté de renversé le ministère (même pas besoin d'inventer une excuse), et Rogue qui n'a jamais eut l'occasion de le tuer n'est jamais vraiment rentré dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort.

Ce n'est qu'une possibilité mais il y en a plein d'autre. Une fanfiction de ce type se devait de faire revenir Rogue (ne serais ce que pour le fan-service), et encore une fois, trouver une explication un peu plus crédible à son retour. Le fait que Rogue croit Scorpius malgré sa ''prudence extrême'' de son ancien rôle d'agent double, ne m'a pas tant déranger que ça, car il aurait fallu qu'il se bouche les oreilles pour ignorer toute les coïncidences qu'apporte Scorpius, je suppose aussi que Rogue avait toujours un espoir, je rappel qu'il a passé 15 ans de sa vie à protéger le fils de Lily, il pense avoir échoué quand Dumbledore lui révèle qu'Harry doit se sacrifier pour tuer Voldemort et là il apprend qu'il y a une possibilité, pour tuer Voldemort en faisant survire Harry, et même permettre l'existence du petit-fils de Lily. Je ne sais plus si c'est mentionné mais Albus est le premier des enfants d'Harry à avoir les yeux d'Harry (et donc de Lily), qui plus est, porte son nom. Qu'ombrage soit directrice de Poudlard ne me dérange pas non plus outre mesure. L'indication de l'existence de l'augurey est discrète et passe bien inaperçu. Hermione et Ron en défenseur de la liberté sont assez bien rendu, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas compris comment Scorpius rétablissait la situation (la faute à mon anglais sans doute, car rétablir une bonne situation ne doit pas être une mince affaire). La scène de fuite avec les détraqueurs est assez bien géré, j'aurais apprécié de connaître le patronus de Scorpius mais c'est un détail.

Donc Scorpius parvint à revenir dans le présent de base, Albus réapparaît mais ils perdent le retourneur de temps. C'est aussi le retour de Delphini, qui laisse apparaître un tatouage en forme d'augurey (1), C'est alors que Delphini révèle sa véritable identité : celle de la fille de Voldemort. Lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas, il faut reconnaître que c'est plutôt surprenant, même en ayant supposé que Delphini était l'antagoniste, sa filiation est une surprise, malgré les question de scénario qu'elle apporte. Encore une fois beaucoup de personnes se sont plaint de l'absurdité pour Voldemort (un être totalement dépourvu d'amour) d'avoir un enfant, encore une idée totalement faussée selon moi, Voldemort aurait très bien pu désirer un héritier (il approche des 70 ans à ce moment du récit, et il sais qu'il a perdu un horcruxe, vouloir assurer l'avenir de son règne est loin d'être stupide. L'idée que la grossesse de Bellatrix aurait du l'empêcher de participer à la bataille du malfoy est plus compréhensible, mais encore nous sommes dans un monde de magie qui peut facilement contourner ce point : un potion qui permet à Bellatrix de ne pas être affectée, ou même (et j'ai un petit faible pour cette idée) un sort qui fait grandir et naître Delphini beaucoup plus vite (Voldemort qui piétine une nouvelle fois les principes de la vie et un enfant qui est immédiatement confronté à la vie). Toujours est il qu'on découvre le ''plan ingénieux et diabolique'' de Delphini : Ramener Voldemort à la vie grâce au retourneur de temps selon les dire d'une ancienne prophétie qui dit que c'est Albus qui doit modifier le passé pour permettre le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Il faut préciser que dans les deux scènes qui encadre cette scène, Harry, Drago et Hermione découvre qu'Amos n'a jamais eut de nièce, puis découvre la prophétie qui a guidé Delphini.

Cette fois ci, Delphini retourne dans le passé avec Scorpius et Albus pour les forcer à transformer Cédric en mangemort et ramener Voldemort, persuadé que la prophétie est le seul moyen de faire revenir Voldemort : Au début j'ai trouvé ça complètement ridicule (et je crois même que l'un des personnages le fait remarquer), mais cela fait écho à Voldemort qui prend toute les prophéties pour argent comptant. Sauf qu'en y réfléchissant, c'est la seule solution qui ai marché, alors qu'agir par elle même va échouer. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre la logique, là où JK Rolling avait tant insisté sur le fait que les prophéties ne sont que des possibilités, j'ai le sentiment que Thorne veut montrer que les prophéties sont vraiment des instructions indispensable pour modeler le futur mais je me fais peut être des idées. On a une belle scène, indispensable, où Delphini propose d'épargner la vie de Scorpius en échange sa coopération, mais les deux amis finissent par s'échapper grâce à l'aide de Cédric.

Delphini passe alors au plan B, empêcher Voldemort de s'attaquer à Harry à Godric Hollow pour éviter la première chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Encore une fois j'ai un peu de mal du fait qu'en agissant de la sorte, Delphini risque d'annuler sa propre naissance, mais c'est un risque qu'elle doit être près à courir car c'est la situation qui présente le moins de risque d'être interrompu. Malheureusement pour elle, Albus et Scorpius ont réussi à la suivre dans son voyage et, comprenant qu'il ne parviendront pas à s'opposer à Delphini tout seul, cherche a prévenir leur parents dans le futur. Il décident donc d'écrire un message qui ne sera révélé que lorsque ''des années plus tard'' Albus renverse un philtre d'amour dessus. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'explication du plan, montrant que la potion est comparable à une manipulation chimique et renforce cette sensation de réalité de l'univers. Mais Malfoy qui révèle avoir un autre retourneur de temps, sans limite de temps, c'est un peu trop facile, un deus ex machina pour justifier un retour dans le temps (mais bon à ce stade de l'histoire ce n'est plus qu'un détail). Les différents protagonistes on donc l'idée, plutôt que chercher Voldemort, de se transformer en lui, pour attirer Delphini et ainsi la neutraliser. Une idée que je trouve plutôt bonne, Delphini se fait avoir, un petit affrontement remarquablement bien équilibré alors que Delphini affronte au moins 3 personnes dont des membres du ministère, Delphini est battu, tout le monde retourne dans le présent qui est resté le même malgré tout ce bordel temporel, Harry se réconcilie avec son fils, Scorpius se prend un râteau de la part de Rose et tout est bien qui fini bien !

Je suis allé (vraiment beaucoup très) vite mais j'avais beaucoup de mal sur les derniers chapitres tellement les bases sur lesquels ils reposait me semblaient fragile. Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de relire le livre et si les premiers chapitres sont parfaitement claire dans ma tête, je n'ai qu'un très vague souvenir des dernier (peut être que j'affinerais cette critique après avoir relu la pièce).

 **FIN !**

C'était un peu long mais voici ma critique complète et (quasi) non exhaustive du scénario de Harry Potter and the cursed child. Le seul point qu'il aurait été plus intéressant de développer est la situation final, et la manière dont Harry, Albus et Ginny continue leur vie. Vous avez le droit de faire une pause (prenez un café ou un lait chaud avec des gâteau secs). Maintenant que j'ai bien parlé du scénario. Je vais continuer sur les personnages. Je commencerais par parler indépendamment des personnages avant de parler des principales relations.

 **Albus Severus Potter :**

C'est le héros, celui qui vit les aventures et c'est pas un rôle facile quand on a Harry Potter comme père. J'aime bien le personnage d'Albus, et pour moi son principal problèmes est d'être victime du scénario car j'ai vraiment l'impression que Thorne lui fait prendre des décisions stupide juste pour les besoins du scénario. Le fait de faire des choses stupides ne m'étonne pas en tant que tel, c'est un jeune adolescent, normal qu'il fasse des erreurs et des bêtises.

 **Harry Potter :**

Qu'il est doux de retrouver ce personnage, celui dont le destin nous a fait vibrer des années auparavant. Qu'il est doux de voir que certaines choses ne changerons jamais, comme par exemple que le ministère refusera toujours de croire aux avertissements d'Harry sur le retour d'une quelconque menace, qu'il est doux de voir que le garçons qui a survécu a toujours autant des problèmes. Personnellement, j'étais content de le retrouver. Mais ce personnage à grandit depuis (comme nous d'ailleurs) et il a un peu évolué, une évolutions que je trouve très bien mené, dans le sens où Harry n'a jamais connu son père et ne sais pas comment être un père lui même.

 **Scorpius Malfoy :**

D'une manière général, ce personnage à été quasiment unanimement apprécié. Difficile effectivement de ne pas aimer ce jeune homme gentil jusqu'au bout des doigts malgré le fait que son père soit un ex mangemort. Beaucoup on fait la comparaison avec Hermione mais je trouve Scorpius encore mieux par sa joie de vivre (genre quand son meilleur ami lui pose une question sur le tournoi des 3 sorcier il dit ''chouette un quizz''). En un sens il est autant le héros qu'Harry et Albus, il a sa propre séquence (après le deuxième retour dans le temps) et ses propres problèmes.

 **Rose :**

Je ne savais pas de qui parler après alors autant parler d'elle. Beaucoup de fans se sont plain de ce personnage, le jugeant infidèle à l'esprit de JK Rolling et même odieux. Je pense surtout qu'ils sont juste déçu de ne pas voir ''leur'' Rose dans cette histoire. La majorité des personnes (moi compris) s'attendait à voir une Hermione miniature, aussi intelligente, aussi tolérante et gentille. Mais Thorne a réussi à me surprendre avec cette ''miss perfect'' qui est tellement plus intéressante comme ça. Contrairement a Albus qui veut sciemment se séparer de l'image de son père, Rose cherche à suivre à la lettre la légende laissé par le trio de la saga et être à la hauteur de ses géniteurs. Elle va à Gryffondor, étudie beaucoup, obtient le poste d'attrapeur, rappel son lien de parenté et prend exemple sur la légende d'Harry Potter. Pour l'explication d'un tel comportement (même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt, elle est comme ça, c'est tout) on peut supposer qu'Hermione n'était que peu présente (poste de 1ere ministre) et donc qu'elle a été élevé plus par Ron, qui est un peu moins tolérant, tout en imaginant ce qu'aurait voulu sa mère. Mon seul regret est que ce personnage n'ai pas été plus développée, le premier voyage dans le temps le fait directement disparaître de la réalité. Je reste conscient que l'inclure dans la trame principale aurait rendu la présence de Delphini encore plus suspect mais j'aurais espéré un ou deux scènes qui lui sois dédié.

 **Hermione :**

Pas grand chose à dire sur ce personnage car il n'y avait pas vraiment de surprise. Il est bien présenté et ses changements dans chacun des univers alternatif sont prenant. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on développe un peu plus sa situation familiale mais c'est un détail.

 **Ron :**

Sans aucun doute le traitement de personnage qui a suscité le plus de critique, et pour cause, Ron passe du statut de personnage principale à celui de comique relief. Je ne sais quoi penser de ce traitement, car je trouve aussi dommage d'avoir fait subir un tel sort à ce personnage, mais après réflexion je vois mal quel rôle Thorne aurait pu lui donner. J'avoue avoir beaucoup aimer cette image du père, blagueur, toujours très enfantin, qui prend un soins excessif excessif de sa fille. J'aurais même adoré que Ron ne travail pas pour en faire un père au foyer. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris l'intérêt de lui faire reprendre la boutique de farces pour sorcier facétieux, excepté pour renforcer son coté comique. George n'est pas mort alors pourquoi c'est Ron qui s'occupe de la boutique ? Sa première apparition était très attendrissante, de le voir jouer les idiots avec sa nièce. Mais le problème c'est qu'il garde cette attitude tout le temps, j'aurais préféré qu'il ai un comportement plus mature dans les scènes plus grave.

 **Ginny :**

En quelque sorte ce que j'aurais voir avec Ron. Le personnage de Ginny est très bien traité, compréhensive mais pas au point de tout pardonner, et qui n'hésite pas à faire des reproches. Je n'ai vraiment rien à dire.

 **Malfoy :**

Tout comme Ginny, je trouve ce personnage particulièrement bien traité. On sent bien le méchant repentit qui est gêné que son fils subisse les erreurs de son passé.

 **Delphini :**

J'en ai déjà un peu parlé dans la description du scénario mais je vais reprendre. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Autant sa joie de vivre, tout en restant une personne responsable quand elle est gentille, que sa mégalomanie quand elle est méchante. Comme pour beaucoup d'autre personnage je regrette qu'il ne soit pas un peu plus développé, particulièrement au niveau de son passé. Le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort pose quelques problèmes temporelle dont j'ai déjà parlé, mais ne m'ont pas dérangé plus que ça.

J'ai plus été dérangé pas le décalage de Delphini qui est presque une copie de Voldemort alors que Thorne avait parfaitement séparé Harry/Albus , Drago/Scorpius , Hermione/Rose. Cet envie de suivre les pas de son père qu'elle n'a jamais vu et chercher à voyager dans le temps pour le ramener est un peu cliché et peu en adéquation avec les autres personnages, mais ne gêne pas le scénario outre mesure.

Une autre critique qui revient souvent est au niveau du nom du personnage, Delphini signifiant Dauphin. C'est vraie que dit comme ça c'est ridicule et presque honteux pour un génie du mal, c'est comme si on apprenait qu'elle avait une passion pour les fleurs. Mais j'ose espérer que ce nom à été mûrement réfléchi, les nom ont toujours été central dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (aliteration dans le nom des fondateurs de Poudlard, signification latine, française ou anglaise…), mais Thorne n'est pas JK Rolling, et on peut comprendre que ce ne soit pas le même niveau. Peut être était ce là pour renforcer l'aspect innocent de Delphini avant sa trahison, si elle s'était appelé genre ''Maleficente'', on aurait eu quelques soupçons. Du point de vue de l'histoire, on ne sais pas qui lui a donné ce nom, est ce Voldemort à sa naissance? Celui qui l'a élevé? Peut-être n'est ce pas un vraie nom mais une fausse identité qu'aurait pris Delphini pour mieux se faire passer pour la nièce d'Amos Diggory.

 **Dumbledore :**

Le brave directeur de Poudlard est resté dans son cadre et sert à orienter Harry sur ses problèmes familiaux. Il a aussi eut droit à quelques critiques mais je dois avouer que je ne m'en souvient absolument pas car le personnage en lui même ne m'a absolument pas marqué la scène (à moins qu'il n'y en ai deux) ne laisse pas suffisamment apparaître le personnage pour qu'on s'en fasse une idée.

Voilà pour ce qui est des personnages principaux (voir que j'aurais pu mettre Dumbledore en secondaire), mais la pièce en compte beaucoup plus de personnage de tout type, certain n'apparaissant que pour une scène et n'ayant que peu d'influence sur le récit, je pense notamment aux flashbacks qu'Harry a pendant le récit qui ne sont généralement qu'un rappel d'une scène de la saga s'achevant par un avertissement du retour de Voldemort. On aperçoit donc les dursleys, les parents de Harry, Cédric Diggory... Ce qui me pose un petit problème. Lors des interviews à l'approche de la sortie de ce livre, JK Rolling se réjouissait de cette oeuvre, disant que si Harry Potter avait amené des milliers d'enfants à la lecture (ce que je peux difficilement contredire vu que j'en suis l'un des bénéficiaires), elle avait bon espoir que ''Harry Potter the cursed child'' encourage d'autre enfants à s'intéresser au théâtre. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le théâtre. Je ne sais pas dans quel sens JK Rolling pensais cela mais si elle esperait que des lecteurs monte sur les planches, je ne pense pas que ce sera avec ce livre. En mettant de côté la qualité de l'oeuvre, cette pièce est trop complexe pour être mis en scène par des amateurs. Cette pièce a été écrire pour une troupe de théâtre en particulier, une troupe nombreuse (au moins une vingtaine de personnes) avec un théâtre et des moyens. Je n'ai pas vu la mise en scène de Thorne, et je l'imagine très convaincante, le théâtre permettant même quelques ''effets speciaux'' pour la magie, mais c'est quelque chose d'inaccessible aux amateurs. Je dirais même que les premiers Harry Potter serait plus facile à mettre en scène que celui ci. Je trouve dommage de ne pas avoir pensé à ça, je comprend que la pièce ai été réalisé d'abord en cherchant à impressionner, sans vraiment penser au scripte, mais je ne peux que ressentir un pincement au coeur en me disant qu'il sera très difficile pour un club de théâtre lambda de réaliser cette pièce.

 **Albus / Scorpius :**

La relation autour de laquelle tourne la quasi-totalité du récit, le rapprochement entre le fils de Potter et de Malfoy. Un rapprochement très particulier, car beaucoup y on apposé le sigle BFF (Best Friend Forever, un terme généralement utilise entre deux filles) et qui a fini par faire penser à certains lecteur à un début de romance homosexuel. Je peux difficilement nié que l'amitié entre Albus et Scorpius est très appuyé, les 2 câlins qu'ils échangent donnent lieu à des répliques, chacun dit de l'autre qu'il lui donne de la force et c'est en pensant à Albus que Scorpius parvint à repousser les detraqueurs. Si c'était effectivement une fanfiction, ce point aurait très certainement été le point de départ d'une romance. Je ne sais pas si cette impression est voulu ou si c'est un effet secondaire de la volonté pour Thorne de donner un sentiment de cohésion entre les deux adolescents, et je préfère presque ne pas savoir, JK Rolling a attendu le 6 ème livre avant de confirmer que Dumbledor était homosexuel. La Bromance (terme désignant l'installation d'un amour quasi fraternel entre deux personnages) entre Scorpius et Albus peut être tout à fais innocente autant qu'un signe d'un rapprochement plus concrets à l'avenir. De la même manière que le rapprochement de Scorpius et Rose est une des possibilités pour l'avenir. Cela me rappel fortement la série animé de la légende de Korra dans laquelle l'héroïne devient lesbienne après plusieurs déceptions amoureuses (Oups spoiler -' ). L'orientation d'une personne peut parfaitement changer, l'amitié entre Scorpius et Albus ne me parait pas moins belle.

 **Scorpius / Rose :**

Une romance en devenir aussi. Comme je le disais elle fait un peu penser à la romance Harry/Ginny dans les trois premier tome de la saga, à savoir, un peu (beaucoup) unilatérale. Certaines mauvaises langues dise qu'elle n'est là que pour apporter une romance hétéro et éviter de donner trop de crédit au couple Albus/Scorpius. Même si je reconnais que c'est un des arguments de ceux qui démente l'homosexualité d'Albus, je trouve cette romance assez bien mis en place, d'autant qu'elle était presque canonique du fait de la phrase ''don't get too friendly'' de Ron à sa fille, à la fin du livre 7. Tout comme le personnage de Rose, je la trouve trop peux approfondi mais elle aurait sans doute pris trop de temps par rapport à l'intrigue, d'autant que Rose ne fait pas partie des personnages principaux. Encore une fois on termine avec une situation très ouverte et offrant un maximum de possibilités.

 **Harry/Albus :**

La relation non ambigu la plus importante du livre. C'est une situation très réaliste de voir Harry confronté au problème de la paternité et ne pas y arriver n'ayant aucun modèle sur lequel s'appuyer. Tout comme c'est très réaliste de voir un enfant trouver que le monde attend trop de choses de lui, alors que tout ce qu'il souhaite est de vivre tranquillement avec ses amis.

On peut remarquer, ces dix dernières années, une recrudescence des oeuvres de fictions traitant de ce besoin de s'émanciper d'une figure paternel ou imposante, souvent des ''héros de l'ancienne génération'' : dans le manga ''boruto'', dans le film d'animation ''how to train your dragon'', dans le film ''creed, l'héritage de rocky balboa'' ou ''Star Wars 7''…. Et j'en passe. C'est un message qui sonne de plus en plus juste, et pour cause, il est de plus en plus difficile d'être original et de dépasser ce qui à déjà été fait. L'inspiration d'autres oeuvre n'est pas nouveau (star wars s'était inspiré en son temps de John Karter le terrien) mais ce phénomène est loin de se calmer, beaucoups de films sont des reboots, des suites ou des prequel à des films existants, d'autres sont des adaptations d'oeuvres littéraires (comme Harry Potter), et le nombre de fanfiction ne cesse d'augmenter. J'ai eu le sentiment que Thorne (comme les auteurs des autres oeuvre) transpose sur Albus ce sentiment d'être sans cesse comparé au passé et ce besoin de faire ses propres preuves. C'est plutôt étrange car je vois un parallèle entre l'évolution de Scorpius et l'évolution du récit. Cette volonté de montrer qu'Harry, et donc l'oeuvre originale, ne sont pas parfait, tenter de s'en éloigner avec des premiers résultats plutôt positif (se fait un ami, nouvelle génération attire une nouvelle fanbase), se perdre en route (en tentant d'effacer l'oeuvre originale, il se décrédibilise), et comprendre que c'est dans l'association avec l'oeuvre d'origine que se trouve la réussite (Thorne demande à JK Rolling de valider son livre et maintenant on l'a entre les mains). C'est d'autant plus flagrant (et intéressant) quand on regarde aussi la relation Rose/Hermione, qui tente de se mettre au niveau de sa mère, et qui y parvient au prix de son amitié avec Albus. J'aurais adoré lors d'un possible développement de Rose (oui je reviens la dessus) découvrir qu'elle a une bande d'admirateurs mais pas de réels amis (= le plagiat attire l'attention mais ne procure pas le succès).

 **Harry / Delphini :**

En tant que tel, c'est deux personnages n'ont pas vraiment de relation excepté celle du gentil/méchant. Mais je soupçonne qu'il y ai plus, car au début du récit Harry parvient lors d'un rêve à voir pars les yeux de Delphini, chose qui n'était possible qu'avec Voldemort et qui aurait dû être coupé à la mort de celui ci. J'ai parlé pendant la critique que ça pouvait juste venir du fait que Delphini soit la fille de Voldemort mais j'ai une autre explication, et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup plus cette hypothèse. Voldemort ne s'est pas contenté de faire de Delphini sa fille, il en a aussi fait un horcruxe. A ce moment de l'histoire, Voldemort est juste au courant de la destruction de son journal et pense les autres horcruxes en sécurité. Mais le fait est là, il n'a plus que 6 horcruxes (pour lui), je pense que Voldemort voudrait reconstituer son ''capital d'horcruxes''pour revenir au nombre de 7. Certain voudrait argumenter qu'il était impossible de séparer l'âme de Voldemort (déjà très diminué) sans danger, sauf que Voldemort avec déjà dépassé la limite des 7 morceaux avec l'horcruxe d'Harry donc cet affirmation ne vaut rien. Et avec cette hypothèse tout devient plus logique, car Harry communique vraiment avec Voldemort mais surtout les ressemblances entre Voldemort et Delphini deviennent logique : la facilité d'avoir recours à des sortilège impardonnables, le fourchelang, le pouvoir de voler dans balais… Ça explique aussi cette trop grande ressemblance psychologique entre Delphini et son père malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soit pas connu. Pour le fait qu'Harry n'ai plus de morceau de Voldemort en lui, et bien je n'ai pas d'explication et je ne peux que recourir à la mauvaise fois en disant qu'autant d'années de connexion entre les âmes de Harry et Voldy aurait créer un lien malgré la disparition du morceau de l'âme de Voldemort.

Et donc ça implique que Voldemort avait toujours un horcruxe au moment de sa mort et serait toujours vivant…! C'est complètement dingue et pourtant j'ai envi d'y croire.

Voilà c'est une théorie de fan pour des fans.

Drago / Scorpius; Hermione / Rose; Ron / Hermione Delphini / Albus... :

Il y a plein de relations qui sont hélas trop peu développé dans cette pièce, j'en ai déjà parlé mais je déplore encore que ces relations (car les relations entre les personnages sont sans aucun doute le point fort de cette pièce) ne soient pas approfondi.

Harry Potter, the cursed child est une oeuvre spécial qu'il convient de lire avec un peu (voire beaucoup) de recul. On sent l'écriture d'un fan qui voulait faire se faire plaisir et faire partager son idée. Malheureusement on sent aussi une trop grande liberté par rapport à l'œuvre original et un trop grand recours à l'explication du ''ta gueule c'est magique''. C'est dommage car il y avait un très bon départ qui m'avait captivé. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai senti cet réécriture de l'œuvre original par Thorne, à la fois l'envie de rendre honneur à l'œuvre originale mais aussi de s'en écarter pour avoir sa propre histoire. Ces références à l'œuvre original et cette liberté, comme pour montrer que c'est belle et bien un auteur différent, ont renforcé cette impression de fanfiction, qui explique mais n'excuse pas les incohérences et facilités de l'histoire.

Pour ma part je vais considéré ce livre comme une sorte d'essais, une possibilité de récits comme il y en a tant sur internet. J'ai sans doute perdu du temps à lire ce livre, et encore plus à écrire cette critique mais par cette analyse j'espère dissocier les nombreux reproches faient par des fan déçu de ne pas trouver ce qu'ils attendaient et des erreurs et facilités qui sont réellement imputable à ce livre.

Sur ceux j'aimerais terminer sur ma citation favorite :

 **la seule critique définitive, c'est la création**

(Maurice Lemaitre)

Alors écrivez et montrez votre propre version de la suite de la saga qui nous a fait rêver.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merci d'avoir lu cette critique, n'hésitez pas à mettre des review, montrer votre propre vision d'Harry potter et l'enfant maudit. Vous pouvez aussi aller voir mes autres fics, si ça vous interesse.

(1) Pour ceux qui l'ignore l'augurès est un oiseau inoffensif, connu pour sa grande timidité. Il traîne cependant une très mauvaise réputation; les sorciers l'associant souvent - à tort - à la mort et son chant est crains comme annonciateur de décès (avec le sinistros et le sombral, c'est dingue le nombre d'animaux qui sont associé à la mort et porte malheurs dans le monde des sorcier).


End file.
